djmutt_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign animated film reviews
List Argentina Something I don't get from Argentina is that they helped Peru into making a Secret of NIMH-esque film called A Mouse Tale. A mediocre film is Plumíferosos, released in the United States as Birds of Paradise ''and the United Kingdom as ''Free Birds: Flying Adventures. Bangladesh I couldn't find a single animated film by Bangladesh on Wikipedia until I came across a movie called Detective. Belgium Andre Blacknerd yelled "Peyo is rolling in his grave!" when he saw Gargamel urinate in a bucket. Smurfs and the Magic Flute ''was very off. Bhutan I searched Bhutanese animated films on Wikipedia, and my only response was ''Ap Bokto, which is meant for younger viewers, but I'm interested in it myself. Brazil Brazil's theatrical animated films are decent enough. There's one that's enjoyable, it's called'' Piconzé'' (1973). Another one is Garoto Cosmico ''(2007). Chile ''Ogu and Mampato in Rapa Nui ''has a strange title, but it looks interesting for me. In other words, I haven't seen a Chilean film yet. Cuba According to Wikipedia, there is one film produced and set in Cuba titled ''Vampires in Havana. I haven't seen it yet, but the title is ridiculous. Estonia I've seen one Lotte ''film when I was in Tallinn back in July 2017, it was mediocre, but not terrible. Germany The worst German film has to be Felidae''. If you don't know what it is, it basically feels like Nazi propaganda. Greece I like Greece, and I too like its animated movies. If you're Greek, don't worry, I'm not kidding. Hungary Hungarians gave me a film of my childhood-- The Little Fox. Too bad the sequel ruined it, but I'm not ready to give up on Hungarians. Iceland Iceland, while only having 350,000 worth a population, I guess have four or five animated films. They just don't have a Wikipedia page yet. India Considering India has a big "-ollywood" (Bollywood) it sure must have some animated films! Most of Bollywood is Maharashtra I guess most of them are in the Hindi language. I've seen one of them, called Roadside Romeo, and it's so-so. Indonesia All I can say for this one is... I'm excited for Dajjal: The Slayer and his Followers. Israel (not kidding) They actually have a movie called Seventh Heaven! ''(though different from the one with Catherine Hicks) Italy I feel like I was seeing ''Toy Story ''mashed up with ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas ''when I saw ''How the Toys Saved Christmas. But there are SEVERAL good Italian animated films without a Wikipedia page. Luxembourg They exist. And they're surprisingly good. The best one being One Hundred Eight Demon Kings. Japan Japan is the second-biggest industry for animation, the first one OBVIOUSLY being United States. There are over 100 animes to choose from, but I just get them off Crunchyroll. Of course, Spirited Away ''is the greatest Japanese animated film. Maldives Same with Iceland as Maldives has their own MOTION PICTURE RATING SYSTEM. Yes, you heard me right. Mexico Mexico's good at animated films, though nowhere near as good as Japan. An example is ''Las Aventuras de Oliver Twist ''(1987) and more recently ''El Agente 00-P2 ''(2009). Nigeria For some reason, there isn't a category for Nigerian animated films. I guess Wikipedia didn't find one yet. Peru Basically the first sentence of the Argentina column, but the other way around. But ''Paddington ''is about Peruvians migrating to London so how can I blame them. Russia I'll still count Soviet animated films as Russian, so let's get this straight: SOME OF THEIR MOVIES ARE EYE-ROLLING. South Korea If you can comprehend this, South Korea helped on both ''Nut Job ''movies. There's one South Korean animated film I'm excited for, and that's ''The Underdog, which reminds me somewhat of The Plague Dogs ''and ''Isle of Dogs. Who let the dogs out? Spain Viva España. But viva their movies? ... a bunch of their films are weird. Sweden There's some Swedish comedies I thought were pretty funny. An example is the Peter-No-Tail ''films. Thailand Maybe the ''Spirited Away of Thailand is The Adventures of Sudakorn. Uruguay What about Paraguay? ... oh I guess ''Seven Sea Pirates ''wasn't so bad... Venezuela No category for Venezuelan animated films yet. Vietnam Come on! Judging by the population, I guess there are SOME Vietnamese animated films! Category:A to Z